EL DRAGON
by Harumigirl
Summary: MISAO NO PUEDE DORMIR A CAUSA DE UN GRAN ENCUENTRO, AOSHI/MISAO


EL DRAGON

Ésta es la tercera noche con un infernal calor de verano en que Misao Makimachi no podía dormir, al menos no sin soñar con aquel dragón negro que la observaba, desde hace el mismo número de noches de insomnio que fue su primer encuentro y Dios quisiera no fuera el último, por que el encuentro de esa obscura noche entre los dos la hizo sentir lo que a sus 19 años de vida nunca se imagino sentir: éxtasis. Aquella sensación entre placer e ilusión, tan ajena a ella y peligrosa, que la llevaba fuera de la realidad, sin molestarse si quiera en querer regresar.

Imaginándose una y otra vez ese momento, mientras el dragón danzó hinoptizante ante ella, esa es la explicación de sus noches en vela, recordar el vaivén de su largo y gigante cuerpo en comparación a su minúscula existencia, que dicho sea de paso a Misao nunca le causó ningún problema mucho menos aquella noche, porque durante esos minutos que admirada lo observó, ese imponente ser la hizo reflejar su agilidad que sirvió para admirarlo por un largo rato más y así memorizó cada trazo, cada musculo, cada centímetro de ese divino ser que ni en sus más a descarados sueños hubiera podido ilustrar.

Sin poder dormir, volvía a recordar los eventos que iniciaron el motivo que le quitó el sueño…

Durante ese día Misao Makimachi líder de los Oniwabanshu, hacía lo que su mente retorcida tomó como tarea diaria, no, no era llevar el té a Aoshi-sama, más bien imaginar las mil y un maneras en que su adorado ex tutor podía agradecerle el gesto: desde un simple gracias, pasando por un frote con su mano sobre la alborotada cabeza de la chica, hasta un sinfín de besos apasionados, terminando sin más ropa que estorbara entre ellos. No esperen, aún falta mucho para eso, pero bueno es la mente de Misao de quién estamos hablando. En fin, la chica se encontraba divagando en la oficina de los Oniwa entre firmar documentos y tratados con otros clanes, hasta las finanzas del Aoiya, que no era por presumir pero en últimas fechas les iba mejor que bien. Así continúo dándose tiempo para una alucinación más hasta que alguien sutilmente tocó la puerta de la oficina.

-Misao-chan – le dijo Omasu con su usual tono maternal- la cena está lista, apresúrate a llegar al comedor antes de que Shiro se coma tu parte también.

-Deja que lo intente y será a él a quien me coma-respondió Misao en tono juguetón y amenazante, eso de ser la líder, le daba un aire autoritario que necesitaba exponer a su corta edad, ahora entendía un poco a Aoshi.

-jajajaja muy graciosa Misao-chan- dijo riéndose Omasu- pero date prisa llevas todo el día encerrada aquí, te mereces un descanso y una buena cena.

-Está bien ya voy- respondió la líder.

Así con las ganas de un hambriento león, Misao se dirigió al comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos esperándola, y si dije TODOS incluyendo el mismísimo "" Aoshi Shinomori, el ex-líder, sentado en su en el comedor frente a ella, la miraba, más bien la atravesaba cuál kunai con esos hermosos ojos azules afilados, ¿qué era lo que pensaba últimamente su señor Aoshi de ella? Ese es el gran misterio que la chica deseaba resolver, desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, la sola presencia de Aoshi resultaba intrigante, porque a decir verdad, pese a que era muy _sutilmente notorio_ para los demás, para ella era más que evidente el cambio en la _actitud_ ex líder, aunque frío y callado, al menos resultaba más familiar su presencia en las sitios destinados a la conglomeración social-familiar, es decir, durante los almuerzos, las comidas, las cenas y en días en los que brillaba más el sol, cuando se reunían para asuntos de la administración del Aoiya, no está de más decir que sólo su presencia era más que suficiente, no hablaba ni por equivocación, pero de vez en cuando asentía, si la cuestión iba dirigida a él, por eso lo de _sutil_ el cambio.

-Mi ángel estábamos esperándote- dijo lo más dulcemente posible Okina- siéntate mi niña.- le señaló el asiento junto a él que quedaba por supuesto al frente de el asiento de Aoshi.

-Gracias, jiya- obedeció Misao, tratando de evitar la vista del ex asesino, no podía dejar que la viera después de estar soñando despierta con él las últimas 8 horas, ya no soportaba tanta tortura, ansiaba con gritarle a la cara que lo amaba, aunque por supuesto, con la perspicacia del objeto de sus deseos, seguramente Shinomori ya se había dado cuenta que lejos de ser simple admiración de adolescente, los sentimientos de Misao hacia él habían madurado de un amor puro incondicional a uno pasional y aún así incondicional, al menos por el momento, ya que él día que se levantará de la cama con la mejor de la suertes, se decidiría a darle el ultimátum a ese hombre, o la amaba o la amaba, como que se llamaba Misao Makimachi.

Así pasó la cena sin mayores eventualidades, solo conversaciones del día, el clima, las acciones futuras de mañana, étc. Por supuesto con lo gran conversadora que era la chica comentaba todo lo que a su conocimiento disponía, tratando de evaluar al mismo tiempo, los pensamientos de su amado señor Aoshi.

-Me retiro- dijo Aoshi al terminar su plato- Descansen- finalizó.

-buenas noches Aoshi-sama- se despidió Misao, siguiéndolo con la vista cuando éste se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Buenas noches- recitaron todos los demás, incluyendo Okina, que remató con un- Espero que duermas bien ésta noche muchacho- diciendo por lo bajo pero perceptible al entrenado sentido de la audición del aludido, que por supuesto se detuvo sólo un segundo en la puerta antes de salir del comedor, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-Mi ángel necesitas ir a dormir tú también, mañana tenemos reunión con el clan del sur, para afinar los detalles de la renovación de los titulares que están comisionados para dirigir nuestras extensiones en esa zona.

-lo sé Jiya- refunfuñó la chica, aunque no le gustará la idea de levantarse temprano, era su trabajo como líder de clan ninja más grande del país, cosa que por cierto no cualquiera podría hacer, pensó para sí misma, inflándose de orgullo.- Hasta mañana Jiya- se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse. Y así se fueron retirando uno a uno del comedor.

Ya en su habitación Misao se quitó su kimono para después quitarse su uniforme ninja que tenía bajo el mismo, oh si, podrán obligarla a usar el maldito kimono, pero jamás podrán obligarla a quitarse su traje ninja, que viéndose los últimos años al espejo, resultaban ser bastante fructíferos los entrenamientos ninjas, el uniforme azul se le ceñía más y más al cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel y dejaba ver sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, blancas de porcelana, que hacían juego con el ya no tan plano busto, que aunque lejos de ser como el de Okon, eran bastante bien proporcionados, definitivamente si Aoshi se atreviera a tocarlos, no se decepcionaría, pensó divertida la chica. Ah sí, nota mental adicional: agradecer a Megumi-san por _los consejos_ para desarrollar su cuerpo, estaban funcionando de maravilla.

Entonces pues, se puso una yukata ligera para dormir, puesto que era verano se permitía ese descanso del resto de la ropa que usaba diariamente. Benditas sean las yukatas de verano, livianas y suaves casi tan confortables como su traje ninja. Se recostó en su futón y mirando hacia la ventana contando las estrellas hasta que por fin se durmió. Al menos lo que el tiempo que el infernal calor se lo permitió.

Horas después se despertó, necesitaba bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua fría, se levantó con cuidado y como una buena ninja se deslizó por su habitación hacia el corredor sin darse a notar para no despertar a nadie. Pasó fugazmente frente a la habitación de Aoshi, cuál fue su sorpresa, al notar ligeramente abierta la puerta corrediza de la habitación. Pasar de frente a la cocina, si claro, si lo hiciera así de fácil traicionaría sus propias habilidades de espía y aún más su mente inquisidora, así que obedeciendo a sus felinos instintos Misao posó despacio su mano sobre el borde de la puerta para deslizarla un poco más y aunque en medio de la obscuridad permitirse una mejor vista de la habitación de su amado, ¡oh doble sorpresa! ¡Vacía!

Echó un segundo vistazo para confirmar la ausencia de Aoshi, y efectivamente él no se encontraba ahí. Por fin vencida aún más por su curiosidad, siguió de frente, tratando de encontrarlo, tal vez él también (si era mucha su suerte) había bajado por agua así que estaría en la cocina, era la única explicación si no la más lógica pero si la primera que se le ocurrió para justificar la ausencia de medianoche del ninja. Siguió caminando sigilosa entre los pasillos hasta que notó antes de bajar, que una pequeña casi nula, luz de una vela trataba de iluminar el baño, por supuesto se dirigió al origen del la luz.

Se deslizó tan cuidadosa como su cuerpo se lo permitía hacia el baño, otra vez encontró una ranura pequeña a través de la puerta y así se acercó aún más hasta que su vista se topó con el motivo de su futuro insomnio.

Un DRAGON NEGRO danzando, que la miró fijamente, haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio pero sin caerse ni hacer ningún ruido, se mantuvo firme, contemplándolo aún más extasiada de lo que ese dragón pudiera llegar a notar, suspiró y al mismo tiempo no lo hizo deteniéndose con su otra mano, sintió que si hacía algún movimiento brusco tal vez, ese divino ser la comería viva. Que le importaba, se rindió en ese instante sin mayor queja, se dejó llevar por la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo en dos segundos, estaba perdida, no habría más remedio que enfrentar lo que tenía de frente, ese placer surrealista que la mantenía incapaz de cometer un error fatal, un error que le costaría dejar de admirar al dragón y que éste pudiera huir.

Y es que para entender lo que Misao memorizó a detalle esa noche es necesario ver lo que ella vio:

Al mirar a través de la ranura que produjo la puerta del baño al no estar cerrada por completo, Misao pudo ver a su amado Aoshi-sama, de espaldas a ella vaciando una cubeta de agua sobre su cabeza, dejando caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo el vital liquido, que desprendía humo al ser evaporizado, su cabello negro mojado pegado a su nuca y parte de su cuello que provocaba el caer de las traviesas gotas por la marcada espalda del ninja que para aún mas estupor de la chica, se encontraba dibujado entre sus músculos el tatuaje de un dragón negro que abarcaba desde sus hombros, con ojos feroces y hechizantes y trazos perfectos recorriendo la espalda sobre sus cicatrices de batalla, haciendo aún más hermoso el cuerpo de Aoshi, hasta llegar a su cadera, lugar indicado para terminar ese dragón justo antes de sus firmes glúteos esculpidos de marfil, y si seguimos más abajo las fuertes piernas de hierro delineadas tan perfectamente que alentaban la lujuria de Misao, y el deseo llameante que ardía en su corazón. ¡oh dios! Permite que este momento sea eterno, pensó la ninja.

Antes de que pudiera respingar, Aoshi soltó la cubeta al piso, cosa que hizo regresar a Misao de su ensoñación, cogió una toalla y la enredó a la altura de su cadera, para darse vuelta.

-Es de mala educación espiar cuando alguien está tomando un baño- dijo el ninja de manera zorruna. Aparentemente a pesar de los intentos de Misao quién a estas alturas ya se encontraba más que roja cuál tomate y nerviosa, el joven exlíder ya sabía de la presencia de la chica tras de sí.

-Lo siento Aoshi-sama, yo no quise interrumpirlo… yo sólo pasaba…- la chica consciente de su error no sabía ni cómo justificarse.

-Fue mi culpa también, no cerré la puerta como es debido- dijo el ninja sin dejarla terminar de hablar- El calor no me dejaba dormir y decidí tomar un baño, eso es todo, ahora vete a dormir- ordenó.

-Si Aoshi-sama- dijo Misao- Me retiro, Buenas noches- finalizó.

Sin embargo justo al darse vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, ya que ir a la cocina por el vaso de agua sería inútil, aunque se bebiera todo un rió no se le quitaría el _calor_, que sentía en esos momentos, en parte excitada, en parte apenada pero aún más enamorada y agradecida con kami por la oportunidad. Aoshi la tomó del brazo la jaló contra él y sin previo aviso la besó, tan apasionadamente que por un instante Misao creyó que fue consumida por la llama del dragón tatuado en la espalda de Aoshi. Al separarse ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y asi de sorpresivamente Aoshi se retiró perdiéndose por el obscuro pasillo para entrar en su habitación. Acto seguido la aturdida Misao Makimachi líder actual de los Oniwabanshu, hizo lo propio deslizándose en su futon, reflexionando en lo que había pasado.

Siendo justos, Aoshi tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho, se atrevió a robarle un beso a su prometida y no conforme con ello, le dio la espalda para no verla a la cara y salió casi huyendo, se maldijo a sí mismo, pero contrariado a su razón, guardó ese instante en su mente por los siguientes días. No podía admitirlo, _no se permitía_ admitirlo pero esa niña-mujer era la razón de su irracionalidad pasional, porque la amaba. Pero esa noche se permitió lo que tanto había soñado, ¿a quién engañaba? De haber sabido que los baños a media noche traerían esas maravillosas consecuencias, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo antes.

Tres noches han pasado desde ese evento, en el que el dragón negro danzando en la espalda de Aoshi, hipnotizó a la extasiada Misao. Tres noches desde ese beso. Tres noches de insomnio y un maldito calor.

FIN….


End file.
